


The Little Voice in Your Ear

by Sandstripe



Category: Eleven Little Roosters (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, it's at the very end and you should be able to guess who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Michael Jones is dead and Gavin the Third can't handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the longer thought out version of [this](http://sandstripe.tumblr.com/post/158089255369/elr-thoughtsmore-i-honestly-dont-know-what-to). I wrote the post and then couldn't get the story out of my head so I wrote it out and am now publishing it. It's taken longer than I wanted and it didn't turn out _exactly_ canon compliant but it's as close as I could get it. Oh well.  
>  Hope you enjoy anyway!

Gavin stares at the communiqué that's come across his desk. He'd been out on a week-long stealth hit in rural France so he'd been out of touch with most of the modern world while in the field except for his handler and MI6 and had had a lot of paperwork and files and mission reports to get through after he'd gotten back. 

The communiqué is such a short thing, he almost misses it entirely. Just a link to a news article and the clean up team's report. 

_Massacre at Rooster Teeth Office in Austin, Texas Last Friday Night._

The article is dated from six days ago. 

Gavin makes himself reread the short article again, having blazed through it in shock the first time. Apparently one of Rooster Teeth's longtime employees had gone nuts and developed something of a God complex and had killed nine people before the lone survivor, Ryan Haywood, had managed kill the killer and escape. 

Normally this wouldn't be all that concerning for him as while yes he'd met several people from Rooster Teeth, he wouldn't exactly call any of them friends of his. The sticking point is the list of victims.

Gavin had never really been close to Gavin Prime or Gavin Two but they were still _him_ in a way. He still felt a sort of connection to them, something similar to what he imagined sibling bonds were like. 

And now they were dead. 

Not only dead but _torn to shreds_ if the clean up crew is to be believed. Gavin had seen more than his fair share of death, hell he's an international assassin who regularly goes out on hits and has yet to incomplete a mission, no matter the cost. But this... this hits a little too close to home. But what really and truly breaks him, what makes him curl into himself and get a weird stinging sensation behind his eyes is the first name on the list of victims.

Michael Jones. 

His cause of death is listed in the clean up crew's report: suffocation by poisoning. 

The stinging is getting worse and suddenly Gavin feels water running down his face. He's crying. Gavin wipes at his face quickly, trying to get control of his emotions back. But try as he might the tears just keep coming. Michael is dead. Lovely, sweet, loud, _reckless_ Michael is dead. 

Gavin had been unhappily content with the arrangement the three of them had come up with once they'd realized that Gavin Prime and his clones all had the same feelings concerning Michael. Gavin Prime had been in love with Michael pretty much since he'd meet him, so when he'd been cloned those feelings had been transferred along with his DNA and personality. There'd been arguments before Gavin III had left about how to go about things; eventually they'd settled that since Gavin Prime was the original he would be the one of them that got to pursue Michael. Gavin Two and Gavin III weren't happy out it, and it was part of – if not the only – reason Gavin III had left to pursue a job with MI6 but they'd come to the agreement as a group and so stuck to it. It'd been all for not anyway since Michael had ended up in an unhappy marriage with Lindsay. 

But now Michael was gone. 

The original hadn't been able to protect him and had died along with him instead. And Gavin III had lost the only people he'd ever truly cared about in the world; all in one horrible evening that he hadn't even been able to help with because he was in fucking France taking out some fucking drug lord in his fucking villa for fucking MI6. If he'd been there, if he'd not been on that mission he'd have been able to help! Gavin Prime liked to invite him home to Rooster Teeth if they were throwing a party. He'd liked to pull pranks on the rest of the staff with his clones and, if Gavin was being honest, he'd liked going. It gave him a chance to unwind and let the side of him that was purely clumsy, laughable idiot Gavin out to play for a while before going back to England to be the serious assassin again. But Gavin Prime couldn't get a hold of him, because he'd been on a mission, and so he'd gone to the party with just Gavin Two and had died because he didn't have any of Gavin III's training. 

Gavin was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that not only was he the last Gavin but that Michael was gone. He just... couldn't understand how that was possible. Michael couldn't simply be _gone._ His mind simply wouldn't accept the fact that Michael was dead. 

Gavin was shaking, slowly letting his head fall into his hands, rocking just slightly, telling himself over and over, _He's not gone. He can't be gone. He's fine. He's fine. He's fi-_

_“Of course I'm not gone, you wanker! I'm right here!”_

Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin, his head snapping up. His earpiece had crackled and voice startlingly similar to Michael's had come out of it.

“ _I'm not in the earpiece, you bloody idiot, I'm in_ you _!_ ” 

“What?” Gavin asked, unsure how to even attempt to understand what was happening. 

“ _I'm Mikey. I'm in your head. You couldn't cope so here I am, Gavino._ ”

“I... I don't understand.”

“ _I'm a part of you. The part that is your memories of Michael, you can't cope with his death so your brain is giving you a way to have him back._ ”

“But that means...”

“ _That you've gone absolutely mad? Yup. But really, isn't this better than not having Michael at all?_ ”  
Gavin thought about that. So he had a way to have Michael; and it _was_ Michael - the speech may have a British accent now but the words and phrases were all Michael Jones; he had a way to have him back _alive_ and with him. The price was that he'd lost his marbles and would be sharing his brain with someone else. 

Gavin decided that he didn't care. Michael was _here_ , with him, and _safe._

Mikey heard him come to this decision, “ _We're going to be bloody brilliant together, Gav._ ”

-

As startling as it was when Mikey first appeared Gavin got use to him always being there, talking to him, fairly quickly; even came to rely on Mikey's voice in his head for advice and help in missions or to simply keep him entertained with silent conversation while on stake-outs waiting for a mark to show themselves. 

The first time Gavin looks in a mirror after Mikey appears is rather startling itself however, because when he looks up from washing his hands and sees Michael staring back at him; it's unexpected to say the least. Michael's face breaks into a smile and he says with Gavin's mouth, “You can see me?” 

Gavin nods his head, which in turn nods Michael's head in the mirror. Michael's smile gets wider, “Brilliant. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to or not.” It's then that Gavin notices the accent in Michael's words.

“Mikey?”

Michael's - Mikey's - face nods with Gavin's again. “Yup.”

“This is so weird.” Gavin watches Mikey copy his words in the mirror as he says them.

Mikey shrugs Gavin's shoulders. “You have two people living in the same body and it wasn't weird before?”

“Point taken.”

“ _I could go back to this if seeing me makes you uncomfortable._ ” Mikey says. This time Gavin's mouth doesn't move, and when he blinks he can see himself in the mirror again. The words come from the place in Gavin's mind that he's come to think of as Mikey's space. 

Gavin shakes his head quickly, eager to see Mikey again in the mirror, “No it's fine, you just startled me.”

Gavin blinks again and Mikey is suddenly back, “Alright. I won't do this too much though, talking to yourself when you have your earpiece in is one thing since everyone assumes you're talking to your handler but talking to yourself in a mirror is another step up in the 'I'm fucking crazy' department.”

Gavin frowns, “But people do that all the time.”

“Not like this they don't. You're not psyching yourself up for something, you're not repeating a joke you found funny into the mirror you're having a full blown conversation with yourself that sounds like two different people are talking to each other out of the same body.”  


Gavin sighs, “I guess you're right.”

“Of course I'm right, I'm the voice of reason in this situation.”

Gavin snorts, “Uh-huh whatever you say, Mikey.”

Mikey just grins at him. 

-

Gavin runs into Ryan Haywood in the middle of MI6 headquarters about six months after the Ten Little Roosters murders. 

He knew, of course, that Ryan had survived. It'd been in the initial article that had broken the news to him none-to-gently that he was now the only Gavin Free left in the world and that Michael Jones was dead. But to see the proof, standing there in the flesh, is at first jarring and then infuriating because _why._ Why had _he_ been the one to survive? Why had he been so lucky when the others had not? Why hadn't he helped them to escape that madwoman as well? How dare he stand there, breathing, while Michael rotted away in a grave that Gavin couldn't bring himself to go and visit. 

Mikey sounds alarmed at the rage that has taken hold of Gavin. The alarm spikes up a notch when he feels Gavin move for his gun. 

“ _Gavin! What the fuck are you doing you idiotic wanker?!_ ”

_Why should he get to live while you are dead, Mikey?_

“ _I'm not dead, I'm right here! But If you attack him in the middle of fucking headquarters, we'll_ both _end up dead!_ ”

_Ok, so we wait for him to be by himself and then take him out._

“ _No! God, do you not pay attention to anything around you? Ryan's not a civilian anymore! He's became something of a consulting informant for all sorts of organizations. How the fuck do you think he got in the middle of MI6 headquarters without getting fucking arrested? He must be here for a job._ ”

Ryan's been having a conversation with another agent while Gavin fights with himself. He's let go of the gun by this point which is a good thing because when Ryan turns toward him they both immediately tense. 

“Gavin...?” Ryan's voice is strange, he looks like he's seen a ghost. Which to be fair isn't that far off, most RT employees tended to forget that the clones existed. 

“Ryan Haywood. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here in my neck of the woods?” Gavin tries to keep his voice calm and detached. It's hard but he does it. 

“ _Good job, boi._ ” Gavin's heart jumps, though he manages to keep his poker face intact. Mikey has never called Gavin ' _boi_ ' that was something that the Real Michael had only ever done to Gavin Prime, not some lowly clone of him. “ _Yes but you're,_ my _Gavin, I can call you that more often if you like it._ ”

_Please do._

Ryan still looks confused. “Your neck of the woods?”

“Yeah, MI6? I work here?” Gavin knows that Ryan has forgotten he existed, but he's getting a little vicious pleasure out of confusing him. Small victories. If Mikey was going to pitch a fit about him killing Ryan, then fine, he wouldn't do it. Didn't mean he couldn't take a bit of pleasure out of this.

“You work...?” Suddenly Ryan's face clears and Gavin's mood sours again, “Oh, you're the assassin clone, Gavin the Third right?”

Grudgingly, Gavin nods. 

“I'd ask how you've been but, well, I can guess.”

Gavin really doubted that. He is almost tempted to ask about that night, however. The news article only had so many details and the clean up crew had only had the aftermath. Gavin didn't know anything about what had gone on during the night only where things had ended. 

When Gavin doesn't answer Ryan says, “I still think about that night sometimes. It's hard to live with the fact that I was the only one to make it out. Everything happened so quickly.”

Gavin still can't bring himself to ask, so Mikey does for him, “Did they suffer?”

“The Gavins? I don't think so. With that many mousetraps, it would have been quick.” Ryan says carefully, kindly. Gavin hates him. 

Mikey is hesitant to ask the next question. “Did... did Michael suffer?”

Ryan makes a pained face, “He... he was the first to go. It was a fast acting poison but I don't think it was painless. Gavin ran over to him, but I think he was mostly gone by the time he got there.” Ryan pauses and then adds, “I'm sorry, there was nothing we could have done.”

Gavin can't think of a response to that, he's too hurt, too upset to even try and hide it. “I have work I need to get back to.” He says shortly and quickly strides away from Ryan, away from the pain and pity in that stare. Mikey tries to comfort him but Gavin doesn't want to listen it, to anyone. He just wants the pain to stop. 

-

He avoids Ryan for the short time he's at MI6, and slowly he recovers from the revelations that the man had provided. Michael had died in Gavin Prime's arms and he hadn't suffered when the mousetraps tore him and Gavin Two apart. Gavin finds a little peace in that, at least. 

He goes out on a few more hits, Mikey helping him, and then Gavin gets a new assignment. He needs to take this target out silently, without a trace. And apparently the best way to do that is to sleep with them. The agency sure had a funny idea of 'without a trace' if you ask him, but who was he to argue? It'd been a while since he'd been with anyone and it would certainly be a fun way to carryout his mission. Mikey is oddly quiet about the whole thing; Gavin's grown used to him adding silent commentary in mission briefings, sometimes it's all Gavin can do to keep his face straight. Because while the earpiece is a good cover, it's not going to work as an excuse when his handler is siting right across from him. But Mikey doesn't try to mess with him, and doesn't answer when Gavin asks what's wrong. He doesn't speak at all. Gavin fights down the panic that Mikey might be gone altogether until after the briefing. Then he hurries to a bathroom, barely remembers to look and make sure there's no one else in the room and then demands of his reflection what's wrong. 

He waits. Blinks a few times. Nothing. 

“Mikey, answer me. Please.” Blinks again. 

There. Mikey's face looks back at him from the confines of the mirror but he looks upset. 

“Boi? What's wrong?” 

“I want to fuck you but I can't because we're in the same bloody body.” Mikey finally says, petulantly. Gavin takes the curve ball of a topic that he was totally _not_ expecting in stride and the heat that floods him is as intense as it is sudden and settles in his lower stomach. 

“Why can't you?” He asks, just a little breathless, Mikey's upset look turns annoyed at this. “Alright, so you can't plow me in the arse,” Gavin says quickly, “But you already move my mouth when you talk out loud, can't you move my arms? ...Or you could just tell me what to do to myself.” He's trying not to imagine it, he's still in bloody MI6 headquarters for Christ's sake, but oh is it hard not to. All the things Mikey could tell him to do; all the things he _wouldn't_ be _allowed_ to do. 

Mikey's quiet, listening to Gavin struggle with his imagination. Thinking. “...We could try it.” he says at length. 

-

It's weird at first, trying to have sex when only one of them has an actual physical body. Though they find that Mikey does have full control over Gavin's body. It essentially comes down to _physically_ , Gavin is masturbating. _Mentally_ Mikey has control of his hand and is driving Gavin even more insane than he already is. Then his other hand starts drifting back to his hole and Gavin lets out this high pitch whine when Mikey reaches it and starts teasing the rim. 

“ _Wish I could lick you right here Gavvy. Wish I could make you all wet and ready for me down here, fucking you open with my tongue._ ”  
Mikey whispers into Gavin's mind, driving his fingers into Gavin's hole steadily now, his other hand still stroking his very red cock.

Gavin moans his approval of the idea, wishes silently too that Mikey could do that, but before he can dwell on the thought anymore, Mikey drives Gavin's fingers roughly into his prostate and all coherent thought leaves him as Mikey continues to attack the small bump.

_Mikey Mik- Michael Michael Michael please oh god I'm so close-_

Gavin's internal pleas cut out abruptly as he comes, painting his stomach in his own jiz and lets out a long, low moan of satisfaction.  
“That- that was bloody top.” Gavin pants out, wishing he could cuddle into Mikey's chest right now.

“ _Glad you enjoyed yourself._ ” Mikey says. 

“Did you- _can_ you come?” 

“ _No? Yes? I'm not too sure, it's a little weird. I could feel yours though so that's kinda the same thing._ ”

“Yeah, I guess.,” Gavin says still a little out of breath. “As weird as that was though, I'd really like to do that again.”

“ _Same._ ”

-

When it comes time for Gavin to get in his target's bed, Mikey and him have 'slept together' nearly a dozen times. But getting into bed with What's-His-Name (Gavin doesn't bother to remember it, since in about half an hour it won't matter anymore anyway) is truly weird. Because while Mikey doesn't have a real body except for Gavin's he's never gone from Gavin's mind, so when WHN starts fucking into him, Mikey is _right there_ , whispering dirty things into his mind. And it's driving Gavin _wild_. It might be some of the best sex he's ever had, and it leaves him hungry for more. 

They finish and Gavin waits for WHN to fall asleep, then smothers him with a pillow. He then leaves the swanky hotel, turns into the alley next door, climbs to the hotel's roof, makes his way into the security office and wipes all footage from that night. It would look weird if only 45 minutes went missing but the entire night would look like some sort of system failure. With his target eliminated and his tracks covered he leaves and starts to head back home.

“ _You were bloody fantastic Gav. You took his cock like a pro!_ ” Mikey praises him.

 _Mikey, not until we get home, come on you'll give me a boner in the middle of the street._ Gavin begs, he's still keyed up from a job well done and the good fuck. It really was a shame Gavin had had to kill him, WHN had been a pretty descent lay. 

Gavin was no stranger to these kinds of jobs, he'd lost count of how many people he'd slept with for the sake of the mission. Normally the sex wasn't all that great, but once in a while someone would be exceptionally good and Gavin would feel a little sorry that he had to kill them. But that's just how the job went. There was one in Russia, a girl that he's truly felt bad about killing, she'd been amazing. And flexible. They'd gone four rounds before she'd finally tired herself out and passed out. Gavin had OD'ed her on heroin rather than smothering her, let her go out on a high rather than a panicked fight for her life that she wouldn't win. 

When Gavin finally reached home, Mikey almost instantly yanked control from him and marched them to the bedroom. He'd gotten a little worked up from all Gavin's reminiscing.

-

Gavin is a little nervous going back to the Rooster Corp meetings. He's only missed two by being on other missions for MI6; usually the two agencies are pretty good about scheduling him around each other. The Roosters hadn't needed to use him for a while and the other members have been busy with their own missions. The big full-member meetings are only once or twice a year; members usually just seek out the other agency that they need help from or to coordinate an attack on a mutual target. 

The meeting itself isn't too interesting, a few updates on outstanding cases and a congratulations for Agent Moose on catching a guy she'd been looking for for a good few months. The Big Cock has a short speech about how much the Corp has helped with inter-agency relationships and then Colonel Cockface dismisses them after saying a short piece of his own about coming to him with any missions they felt might benefit from help but weren't sure who to ask. 

Gavin is one of the last to leave, the Germans brush past him on their way out and Agent Moose bumps him when she stands up to leave the table, muttering her patented “Soory” as she goes. Others wonder out talking, and some; like Jack the Red and Christoph, leave without a word to anyone. Gavin himself is focused on an internal conversation with Mikey and not the outside world, and so doesn't notice that he's literally the last one left in the room besides the Colonel. 

“Did you need something Agent?” He says, making Gavin jump slightly. 

“Uh.”

And see here's the thing, Gavin's never had a natural suaveness to himself, he's still Gavin Free's clone after all. But he has learned a few things in his time as a spy. Its been over two weeks since he's slept with anyone other than Mikey and while yes, that could be mind-blowing, when Gavin slept with someone else he could almost pretend that it was Mikey under him. Or over him. Or wherever. He was really starting to miss that so, Gavin figured _what the hell_ and decided to try and get with the Colonel. 

Surprisingly it goes really well. 

Cockface seems oddly eager to jump in bed with him, which Gavin doesn't really care about since it goes along with what he's trying to do anyway.

The sex is pretty good, Mikey whispering dirty things in his ear, and occasionally telling him to do something and even moving Gavin himself a few times. Cockface seems to enjoy himself quite a bit, and by the end of it both Gavin and him are too tired to immediately get up and leave. So they stay and chat for a while. Sleeping with his coworkers isn't something that's new to him, he's been known to take any of the agents to bed on occasion. Not so much the non-field agents but again it has been known to happen on rare occasions. Nor is it out of the norm for his bed partners to stay and talk while they recover from their activities. 

Somehow Cockface and him get on the topic of the other little roosters; Gavin makes an off-hand comment about the fact that even though he'd been absent from Rooster Corp for a while nobody had welcomed him back, that no one had even asked where he'd been in the first place. “They're a bunch of weird self-centered motherfuckers, if you ask me.” He finishes venting, Mikey's constant language was starting to rub off on him, he realizes belatedly.

The colonel nods, looking thoughtful. “Sometimes I wonder if things wouldn't be better if some more sensible people were in charge.”

“What, like us?” Gavin asks, mostly joking.

“Exactly.”

“Really? You think the two of us would be better at running things?”

“Sure, why not? I practically run the paperwork side of things already; you're honestly one of the best agents we have. And you've gotten even better in recent months; I've been keeping track of your missions with MI6.”

“Well that's nice of you to say-”

“But I mean it, you've seemed more focused on missions and have gotten cleaner hits and better accuracy. It's like you've got another person in there helping you.”

Gavin's heart jumps, and Mikey lets out a startled squeak in Gavin's head. He tries to hide his reaction as best he can, but apparently it's not enough; the colonel is grinning at him in a way that says he knows he's hit a nerve. 

“So I wasn't imagining it. You were _exceptional_ just now, you know. Almost like I was fucking two people, not just you. What the other one's name?”

Gavin stares at him, completely at a loss as to what to do. Should he reveal Mikey? Should he deny everything the colonel just assumed? Mikey makes the decision for him when it becomes apparent that Gavin isn't going to be able to.

“My name's Mikey.” The words come out slowly, hiding the fear in them well. 

“Mikey...,” The Colonel says slowly, sounding thoughtful, “Oh I see. Your original really was quite close to Michael Jones wasn't he? Mikey helps you cope right?” 

“ _Wow he hit the nail right on the head, huh?_ ”

 _Be quite, I'm trying to not freak out as it is without you quipping in my ear, Mikey._ Gavin snapped at him internally and almost immediately feels bad. _Sorry, boi._

“ _It's alight. I'll shut up and let you talk._ ”

“Mikey is a part of me.” Gavin says cautiously, “The part that is what is left of Michael in this world, but he also _is_ me.” Not exactly the most clear explanation but it was as good as Gavin could do at the moment, frazzled as he was.

“So you are both Agent Gavin, and Mikey. Agent Mavin, if you will.” The colonel says succinctly.

Gavin nods slowly. “Yeah, that's, that's accurate I suppose.”

“Alright well now that that's settled, what do you think of my proposal?”

“What proposal?” Gavin asks, confused at the sudden topic change.

“The one to take power from the rest of the agents and the Big Cock, what do you think Agent Mavin?” the Colonel says just a little impatiently.  
Gavin twitches a little, unused to thinking of them as a single unit even it was true they were, in a sense. “You were serious? I'm, I'm not sure I- we- um-” 

Gavin's not sure what to say. The colonel _knows_ about Mikey now, if they don't want to go along with his plan he could easily have him tossed in the nut house. And what if they tried to get rid of Mikey? What if they gave him something that made it so Mikey couldn't talk to him anymore? Gavin's grown so used to having someone else there all the time, he loves Mikey and the thought of him not being there anymore is harder to swallow than the reality that Michael is gone. He can't loose Mikey too, not like he'd lost Michael.

Mikey asks the question that Gavin is too scared to.“What exactly would we need to do?”

-

And so, they get dressed and Cockface lays out his plan to pit the little roosters against each other looking for a saboteur while Gavin carefully sets up traps for them and kills them one by one. Gavin has to admit after hearing the plan, he's a both impressed and a little scared of Cockface. He even has plans that, if they played their cards correctly, will draw out Haywood and they could take him out as well. The last survivor of that awful night that took everything from Gavin and gave him back the only good thing to come out of it would die by their hand if everything went _exactly_ according to plan. 

Gavin had to admit that the idea of righting the injustice of Ryan living on while Michael did not was truly tantalizing. 

Eventually, after they work out an agreement and some details, Gavin agrees to help. 

They have to wait a little bit so the timing of the first death doesn't fall too closely to when they were last together as a big group and cast suspicion on them, as they were the last to leave the meeting room, _together_ no less. Once people started dropping the higher ups were going to be going over everything with a fine tooth comb and the meeting room had cameras. 

It's about four months after their initial roll in the hay that Gavin finally makes his move. Things in MI6 haven't been going all that well, Gavin's been distracted worrying about this plan. He's been caught talking to himself more and more and finally it accumulated in his suspension of active duty. Thankfully it was Annersby that would do his psych eval that would reinstate him or not and Gavin had always been able to talk him into anything thanks to Annersby's crush on him. 

So a few days before his evaluation with Annersby is set to take place, Gavin sends Jack out on his fake undercover mission and Moose out to assassinate him. From there, after he wiggles his way back to active duty with Mikey disguised as his new handler, he rides the wave of initial controlled panic as everyone finds out what's happened.

They fall into a sort of pattern, one that he's mildly surprised that Moose and Haywood don't pick up on, Gavin sleeps with the next target on his list, setting them up to die, and then watches from the sidelines as his dirty work gets set in motion. Once or twice he has to be directly involved, just to throw suspicion off himself but for the most part the little roosters do _exactly_ what he expects them to. 

It almost works. Everything almost comes together perfectly, but things fall apart in the last possible moments. After Geoff and Griffon are killed off the only ones left are the Germans and Moose. And Haywood if they could catch him; he'd been frustratingly elusive during this whole ordeal. Because the Big Cock had handed over control to the Colonel before being killed Gavin is able to take control of the weapon and target the Germans to take them out that way, quick and clean. Or at least that's the plan before the buffoons show up and have an all out brawl with him. Gavin lets Mikey take over for most of the fight, though he does get a few good shots in himself, but in the end it's just not enough. 

Things go sideways. Cockface is killed by Moose and for once the Germans are able to work together long enough to stun Gavin. He has just enough time, between the _pounding_ headache the singing is giving him to think a goodbye in Mikey's direction and then the sweet release of nothingness. 

-  
Agent Moose is able to rebuild the Rooster Corp eventually under the moniker of the Ministry of Moose and the world is safe once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it just sort of ends. But then this was mostly Gavin's story of how he got from TLR to ELR, and I have to say, your head going _pop!_ will certainly end your story abruptly. Thanks for reading basically my long headcanon, drop me a comment if you feel so inclined!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Little Voice in Your Ear [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727144) by [Sandstripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe)




End file.
